Washed With the Rain
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: One-shot. Mistoffelees hides away from a rain storm and from unwanted emotions. The storm brings an unexpected visitor. Can he confront the cat he loves? Even if she has caused so much grief? For Violaunte's favorite tom contest.


_**Alright, so this is my entry for the favorite tom's contest. My favorite just so happens to be the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, which means that this one-shot is about him(obviously). Set a little ways after the Jellicle Ball.**_

**__****Disclaimer: I am no proficient composer(ALW), I have no published works(TSE) and am not a very famous production agency(RUG). All rights to these characters or characters mentioned belong to the previously listed and therefore are NOT mine. No matter how much I may wish upon a star...**

A loud rumble of thunder startled me from my nap into a sitting position. I had felt tense for the entirety of the day and knew a storm would be coming. Every Jellicle knows when a storm is coming, but with my magical powers, I knew before everyone else. I curled into a sleeping position once again, trying to elude the guilt that I had felt that morning. I had used the storm as an excuse to retire to my den. I had lied to the one I loved, the white queen, Victoria. She had asked me to spend some time with her, her knew tomfriend never allowed me to see her. I had declined, supposedly due to the upcoming weather. The reason I had rejected her proposition was that being around her pained me, deeply. She was head-over-tail in love with Plato, that stupid rust patched tom! I rolled onto my other side, trying to quiet my painful feelings of jealousy and hurt. I was heartbroken, that I knew. I also knew that I was unbearably in love with Victoria. She had never seen anything in me, beyond a good friend. It was enough to shatter any tom's heart.

I tried to fall asleep once more, but my mind kept wheeling with regrets, worries and heartaches. I tossed and turned, fighting desperately to escape the harsh reality of life into a dreamworld full of fulfilled desires and mended hurts. I had had no such success and was completely frustrated when a small tear crept over my cheek. I had fought so fervently to keep my emotions inside, and if one tear escaped, they all would. Just as I suspected, more tears made their way down my cheeks, a melancholy river of anguish. I buried my head into my pillow, a trivial act to comfort myself. Then I heard it, the rain showered the junkyard in a sudden burst of torrents. Lightning cracked and thunder rolled once more. I sympathized with the sky, I knew exactly how it felt. I was storming as well, with tears like pelts of rain, thundering shudders of distress and feelings that shot like lightning. I faced away from my pipe, no longer wishing to see my distress epitomized. I pulled a black blanket over my head, consuming myself in darkness. That was when I heard it, the sound of shuffling paw steps and frightened whimpers. Throwing of the blanket, I went to investigate then thought better of it and returned to my mattress. I wished for no company, no disturbances. Foolish as it sounds, I wanted to wallow in self-pity and not voice my feelings to this visitor.

I heard someone crawl through my pipe and pad gently into my den. I fought my curiosity off and lay there in a pretense of sleep. My act was exposed as a wet body come upon me. I started, causing my visitor to shriek and back away. It was then that i knew who had invaded my privacy.

"Victoria! What were you thinking, scaring me like that?" I demanded, perhaps a bit too harshly.

"I-I thought you had left. Jemima thought you had also. I came here, wanting to escape the storm," she explained, not looking me in the eye.

A bolt of lightning illuminated my den, the sudden light frightening the queen. She jumped onto my mattress, nearly onto me. A boom of thunder caused her to hold onto me, shivering in fear and causing a shiver up my spine. When the thunder subsided, I pushed her from me. Her close proximity stirred desires I had tried to quell, but the fire in my heart raged on for her. She holding onto me reminded me of how I would never be able to hold her closely to me, for she was destined to be Plato's mate. She took it rather differently.

"Why push me? I'm frightened!" she exclaimed, her eyes searching mine for an answer.

"Go "snuggie up" with Plato. He's more of a comfort to you, anyhow," I spat venomously to her, grimacing inwardly at my harshness of speech.

"Why do _I_ deserve such censure? Are you jealous of him?"

"Of him?" I scoffed, "Not of that tramp. You two are the _perfect_ couple. Tramp and tramp!"

I finished with feeling, bracing myself for what I knew what was coming. As soon as I let that horrendous comment fly, she struck me full across the face. It stung, both physically and emotionally. I had braced myself, but it had failed. As another lighting bolt shone, I could see the tears fall from her eyes. She reared back once more, for another slap. Just as she let her arm forward, I caught it. She glared angrily at me.

"Please, Vick. Once was more than enough," I said, quietly and resignedly.

That had done it. My heart had splintered into a thousand tiny pieces. It had hurt to have her near me, it hurt to think of her, it hurt for me to hurt her, but it hurt the most acutely for her to act out of her pain and strike me. I indulged myself to sob, releasing all of my bottled emotion and her arm. I had hurt her, terribly. Guilt, regret and forlorn feelings tumbled down my features. I slunk onto my bed, a small apology escaping my lips. My shoulders shuddered with every breath, tears flowed nearly incessantly. Suddenly, I felt a quivering paw upon my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Misto. I never meant to hurt _you_," Victoria whispered, her voice revealing she was still in tears.

I turned, my paw reaching for hers and bringing her beside me. I embraced her, buryingmy head in the crook of her neck. We held each other for a time, crying, but not understanding what the other was upset about. It felt good to be near her, but felt agonizing to think she was another's or that I had caused her to cry. I could hardly bear it.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Vicky. I didn't mean to say that, I never did. I just- I mean- I really- I just didn't have control over myself," I finished, not actually telling her why I had said it.

"You say that and I'm the one who slapped you?" she asked, stroking a paw over my head, causing another wave of shivers down my spine, "I should have known you were speaking out of hurt. After all, from the greatest anger, comes the greatest hurt."

We lapsed into silence, neither knowing what to say. I had tried to tell her how I felt about her, but could not muster up enough courage to tell her. Would it not be pointless if she loved Plato? My feelings for her were driving me nearly insane, but I feared rejection. I decided to leave it be and enjoy her company. I nuzzled my face into her, tenderly. She swiped her tongue over my ear.

"What has hurt you so much, Mist?" She suddenly asked, her head coming to rest on my chest.

Her sent was intoxicating. I could hardly sort out what words to say. Should I say Plato? Should I tell her of my feelings? Should I lie? I looked down at her, her eyes glistened with anticipation. Not wanting to answer her question, I said:

"Seems the storm is letting up,"

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head and continuing, "But what is it that is causing you pain?"

"You," I replied, realizing all to late that I had voiced the answer aloud.

She sat up to look at my face. Her brows were knitted together, her face etched in confusion. It was hard to read every expression in the darkness. Perhaps for that reason, she brought her face closer to mine and asked:

"Why? Because I hit you?"

She looked desperate to know. My mind was otherwise distracted from answering, however. Her lips were a short distance from mine. I fought for control over my actions, but failed. Without so much as a second thought my lips crashed into hers, taking her by surprise. She withdrew almost immediately and sat up, a look of shocked confusion on her face. I sat up as well, my face close to her's. As if she feared being kissed again, she backed away from me. I knew not whether her look was out of surprise or fear.

"Forgive me," I begged, looking away from her, "I could not control myself,"

"W-wh-why did you do that?" she asked, her eyes fearful and large.

"Because," I said, looking into her eyes, "I love you,"

She stared at me, blankly. I began to regret telling her, but she had wanted the truth. I had given it to her, had given her the only explanation I had.

"You, what?" she asked, looking dumbfounded.

"I love you. I am jealous of Plato, very jealous. I've felt for you so long, I don't know when it began. I only wish you loved me instead of loving him," I said, not once looking her in the eye.

She then did something I never would have suspected. She leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes immediately closed in blissful ecstasy. I felt her bring a paw to my cheek, caressing it gently. I brought my arm around her waist. I deepened the kiss and she willingly accepted. Then a small nagging voice sounded in my head, _This isn't right. She's not your queen. She's Plato's!_I withdrew my mouth from hers. A thought occurred to me that she might have been kissing me out of pity, but could still love Plato.

"What is it?" she breathed into my ear, "Why did you stop?"

"Because," I sighed, "You still love Plato. It's not right for me to be kissing you. You two are going to be mates one day,"

She suddenly slipped off of my nest and stood. She began to search in the darkness, fumbling as she did so. Her reaction had surprised me and I looked on, curiously. Why had she not admitted to it? After trying to figure what she was in the process of doing, I asked her what she was searching for.

"Where is a light?" she asked flatly, not facing me.

Using my powers, I turned on the Christmas lights that surrounded my den, wincing at the sudden light. Once my eyes became adjusted, they came upon her and widened at the sight. Scratches and bruises showed on her arms, legs and back. I was stunned speechless. Who could have done that to her? Who could treat such a precious queen with such carelessness and hate?

"You think I love him now?" she demanded, turning to face me with tears in her eyes, "Because he did this to me, he always has. Everytime I displease him he- he-"

Her voice broke and she buried her face into her paws, voice drifting into sobs. All reserve forgotten, I rushed to her side and her comfort was the only thing on my mind. She did not have to continue, I knew what she meant. I held her to me, resting my head atop hers. Deep purrs rumbled from my throat in an attempt to comfort her. She buried her head into my chest ruffles, completely drenching them in tears. I held her closer, and bringing my head forward, I nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leading her back to my nest, "I didn't know,"

"Of course not," she sobbed, "He told me never to tell. He threatened me, threatened everything I care about,"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her there, speaking gentle words to calm her. Internally, I was arguing with myself. I thought about telling Munkustrap what she had divulged to me, but I was unsure of what Plato was capable of. It broke my heart to know that her supposed lover had caused her this pain.

"He threatened to hurt you," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

I shook my head. Plato was a very dark and disturbed young tom. He had a spiteful, nasty attitude. During the Jellicle Ball, I had caught him persuading Tumblebrutus to talk Pouncival into scratching Grizabella, among other transgressions. Of course he had threatened to hurt me! He hated my guts because of how he knew I felt about Victoria. I decided to tell Munkustrap what Plato had been doing to Victoria, _my_ Victoria. However, I decided it could wait until _after_ I had calmed her. I wiped her tears away, more falling down her cheeks.

"I-I," she began, still crying.

"Shh," I answered, lying her down gently, "There's no reason to dwell on it now. You are safe with me, I promise,"

She snuggled into my ruffles, resting her head in them with a sigh. Her fingers wove through them and her crying ceased. I looked over her, taking in her beauty despite her injuries. The light illuminated her fur, the redness from her tears bringing out the blue of her eyes. She was a melancholy sort of beautiful, like the streets of London after the rain. I lay down beside her, watching as her paw traced my bow-tie spot and smiled. Her eyes locked onto mine, dark swimming in light.

"Are you still hurt?" she asked me, care and concern glistening in her eyes.

"No, that has- washed away with the rain," I said, bringing a paw through her headfur and down her cheek.

"I love you, Mistoffelees," she said in sincerity, her tail brushing up my thigh.

"Does that give me permission to kiss you?" I asked her, a smirk undoubtedly playing on my features.

"Yes," she sighed, leaning in.

I kissed her once more, this time having no scruples to hinder either of us. Neither of us were engaged, for the moment, but we both loved each other. My paws traced down her sides as she wove her delicate fingers through my headfur. Our kiss deepened, my tongue exploring her mouth. Sparks of electricity threaded through my fur and fingers, caused by the emotions I was feeling. I was ecstatic, overjoyed and completely smitten, though every tom hates to admit it. Victoria had captured my heart; hook, line and sinker. I knew she had some time ago, but I could not help remembering. This time, however, I knew that I had done the same to her. A pair made in Heaviside, quite literally. After a time of bliss, we parted. We sat in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. We said nothing, for nothing needed to be said. My mind began to drift over everything that had occurred that day. I remembered my promise to tell Munkustrap about Plato. Glancing down, I realized that Vicky had fallen asleep on my chest. There was no way I could have possibly just moved her. She was perfect. Before I knew what to do, I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I would tell Munkustrap, right after my nap with my future soul-mate. I nestled down and soon fell into a world of peaceful, happy dreams.

_**Now, there is a little button below that says 'Submit Review.' It would be greatly appreciated if you would leave me a delightful comment or constructive critisism. Flaming, however, will be deleted. It does not change my opinion of my story, nor the opinions of others and is hurtful and only makes me upset. So please, if you don't like it, but cannot express yourself in a respectable manner, please, do not leave a flame. 'Nuff said. REVIEW! Your favorite Jellicles will give you a glomp hug if you review!(And if it is deemed necessary, I will as well XD)**_


End file.
